The Flock
The Flock is the group of avian-human hybrids that are the main characters of the Maximum Ride series. The Flock consists of Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel, and they are also joined by Total, the flying, talking dog. Eventually, Dylan was added to their ranks. Original Members Max Max was both the titular character and narrator of the series. Fang Fang was also 14 years old (15 in FANG, ANGEL and Nevermore), and is considered by Max to be her second-in-command, as well as the second-most-trusted person she knows (the first is herself). Iggy Iggy was 14 years old (15 in FANG) and blind, due to an experiment on him by the whitecoats. His real name is James Griffiths, and he is the only one besides Max to get a close encounter with his biological mother and father. Nudge Nudge was 11 years old (12 in FANG) and loves to talk. She wanted to find her family and be a normal kid more than any of the other Flock members. Her real name is Monique, as revealed in The Angel Experiment. Gazzy The Gasman, also called Gazzy, or sometimes other nicknames, was 8 years old (9 in FANG) and the blood brother of Angel. He has blond hair and blue eyes, like his sister. Angel Angel was 6 years old (7 in FANG) and the blood sister of Gazzy. Other Members Total Total is a talking dog who eventually developed wings. He was rescued from the the Institute for Higher Living by Angel in The Angel Experiment. Dylan Dylan was a member of the Flock from FANG to Maximum Ride Forever. He had very obvious and strong feelings for Max, which caused him to war with Fang. He was designed to be Max's "perfect other half." Ari Batchelder Ari was Max's seven year-old half-brother who was turned into an Eraser by the School. He joined Max's mini-Flock in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, though it was only temporary, as he died at the end of the novel. The Second Flock The Flock rescued a group of mutants from The Institute for Higher Living, and another winged bird-kid girl became their leader and left with them. Changes in Membership The Flock split multiple times throughout the series. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, the Flock split into two smaller "mini-Flocks" due to Max inviting Ari to join them. One mini-Flock was headed by Max, and its members were Total, Angel, Nudge, and Ari. The other mini-Flock was headed by Fang and was composed of Iggy and Gazzy. Later, the Flock came back together as one. Later, in FANG, Max and Fang were kicked out of the Flock, primarily by Angel, because they were too focused on their relationship with each other. At the same time, Dylan joined the Flock. Later, Max and Fang rejoined the Flock. Around the same time Total left the Flock to be married with Akila, Fang left and started his own "Flock," which was later called Fang's Gang. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Flock Category:Males Category:Females Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids